Shego's Wings
by KigoRocks
Summary: Based after the fanfiction Fallen Angel. A collection of One-Shots centering around Shego's new adapted lifestyle with her wings and with a possible relationship with Kim Possible. Needless to say Kigo. Title is subject to change.
1. Clean Feathers

**Shego's Wings**

One-shot 1 - Clean Feathers

A/N: Set in AU and could possibly be AE (alternate endings) to Elphaba713's fanfic Fallen Angel.

Diclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. The 'Shego has wings' and the 'mission they went on together' also are not my idea's, they are Elphaba713's. I only own these little plots between Shego and Kim!

A lot had happened within 4 years for Shego. Not only had she lost the will and eagerness to steal, but she had: been captured, tormented, experimented on and escaped, paired up with her previous arch nemesis and helped bring down the monsters that had ruined her and so many others. After the whole ordeal of which she had just returned, she was weak, tired and in desperate need of a shower to wash away the thoughts and sights she had, now etched into her mind and memory.

Hot, welcoming water cascaded over her body and gasped, holding back screams of agony as her aching body started to get used to the unforgiving temperature. She wanted to cry. Not because of the scolding water which she was now basking in, but for something much deeper. She was weak. She had asked for help from the one person she had hated for years, even if that was a long time ago now. But now that their task had been completed, the lab taken down with the mercenaries and the hybrids either freed or destroyed in an extremely humane decision, she had nothing left. She was still in the hands and home of Kim Possible. Surely she would be pushed away any moment.

'There's nothing good about goodbye…' Shego thought as she gently washed her thick black mane, shivering at the feeling of the cold liquid pooling through her fingers. In all truth, Shego wasn't worried about what would happen once out on the streets… well, maybe she did, but not as much as other things. There was always crime if things got desperate… or maybe team Go… She shook that thought away immediately.

What was really nagging Shego in this delicate moment of life was the fact that she would have to leave the place she had associated with home more than anywhere else she'd stayed. In all truth she had grown quite close to Kim and her family… even the twins and the 'buffoon'. Having to say goodbye and knowing that there were slim chances of ever being able to have a friend… She stopped washing her lean body in that moment, now ignoring the discolouring of bruises surrounding her body. Was Kim a friend? Had their relationship changed that much?

Shego smiled softly, a genuine smile that had been vacant for a very long time. Somewhere between asking Kim for help with the most personal and private mission of her life and completing the mission in the time span of approximately… Shego stopped trying to calculate how long, it was of no interest to her anymore. However somewhere in that time, their connection had grown more from just villain and heroine. There was more there. A lot more than Kim would probably think in fact, Shego felt.

Flashes of the horrible truth of what she'd been through still haunted her, at night, even in times of peaceful silence. She griped the razor tighter in her hand, concentrating as best she could so as not to cut and scar herself… anymore than she already was anyway. Screams of agony and torture burned through her very consciousness, making she clench her eyes shut, preventing a spillage of yet more water in her refreshing, rebuilding, and relieving shower. Kim's shower.

Shego was more than a little puzzled at how Kim had managed to accept her into her home, at all, let alone as quickly as she did. Within weeks they had successfully made note of each others boundaries, pushing past them only in times of teasing and for the sake of arguments, which (lets face it) they both enjoyed every once in a while. It was comforting to know they each were still the person they was in the beginning, give or take a few alternates in personality or characteristics. Kim had openly nudged Shego with a smile towards the shower as soon as they had got home from the ordeal. Shego still refused to admit that the quest was over. That the terror that had changed her life was destroyed and no longer existed. That very thought made her just want to curl up and sob, something very un-Shego like.

Of course the pale green woman would never let herself shrivel to something as vulnerable as a weeping ball, wrapped in its own protective wings.

The latter of which was not a figure of speech.

Shego sighed, everything she usually had to do in the process of cleansing herself was complete, now was the hard, tormenting part. The part she hated to do.

She froze as a single very small (compared to the main) feather fell gracelessly into the plug hole. Beaten and broken by the cruel water droplets pelting down upon it, the midnight black feather twitched and moved, trying to avoid the blows. Shego gazed down upon it, the helpless item shaking in the brutally fast pounding of the droplets. The sights was so familiar she couldn't hold back the painful tears any longer. She relaxed and her powerful and undamaged wings rose and fell with her ragged breathing. They merely brushed against the wall and shower curtain anytime Shego tried to wrap herself up in them, something she learned was extremely comforting.

She grunted at herself with irritation as she caught sight of her reflection in a bathroom tile. Tears unashamedly ran down her pale, tinted cheeks. She tried to steady herself, but her will to stay strong was weakening by the second. Even the Alpha wolf in a pack must howl in depression and release sometime.

Kim rapped lightly on the door, but Shego was for too tired and down to bother answering. When she didn't hear a reply, Kim surprisingly walked through the door. She took a timid but somehow confident step into the bathroom, gazing softly at the figure of an angel in her shower.

"Shego?" Kim questioned softly, her voice lined with an understanding that only made Shego release her defences further, her quiet cry now becoming loud enough for Kim to acknowledge. She rested her head against the cool tile of the shower wall, resting her palms a few inches below on the same wall. She could sense Kim's sympathy and although the feeling would usually infuriate ex villainess, now it made her crave Kim to be closer, to be comforting. It wasn't too long before the angel got her wish.

"Shego, are you ok?"

Shego bent her fingers tightly, pushing them and her palms hard against the wall as if it would help her stop the flow of tears enough for her to speak clearly.

"Kimmie… " She felt the helpless sobs rack through her body once more. How long had this been pent up? A year? Two at least… "I can't do it Kimmie…"

"Do what?" Kim asked, her brows furrowing with worry. She took a step closer, feeling herself blush deeply at the thought of a very naked Shego behind the thin fabric shower curtain. She looked down and bit her lip, contemplating just how far she should go, after all, the woman had only just returned from their joined mission. Upon resting her gaze on the floor, she noticed a small puddle forming where the shower floor met the rest of the bathroom floor.

"My wings…" Kim snapped her head back up at the sound of a familiar usually strong voice, now crumpled and almost ashamed. "I can't wash my wings…"

Kim furrowed and was about to ask why when Shego continued. "Every time I try they twitch… they twitch and I'm scared that they'll die if I touch them… I can't reach them without folding them in front of me… they have no room… I can't relax them… trapped…" At this word Kim understood the meaning. Shego was far too timid to deal with the one thing that she had to remind her of the frightful, disturbing experience she had. It was too hard to face the harsh realities of what she now had to live with everyday. Kim understood all this very well.

With her heart beating more than a mile a minute, and her face so flushed she could have sworn she matched her hair, she took a deep breath and took a step forward.

Shego immediately stood straight and rigid, turning only her head so that she could confirm her suspicions. Behind her stood a fully clothed and slightly hesitant Kim Possible. She closed the curtain once more and timidly turned to face Shego's back. Her clothes, the simple T-shirt and long shorts she had changed into clung tightly to her now wet frame. She was squinting slightly, protecting her eyes from crystal droplets. Once she became accustomed to the water, and her eyes were no longer squinting, she wore a look of pure determination, care and confidence, which contradicted her ever growing blush.

"Princess…" Shego gasped, preparing to turn around and cover herself quickly before realising that she had no desire to. There was a slight tone of warning in her voice however. Kim just bit her lip shyly and pressed herself against Shego's rigid back. Shego quickly faced the wall again, her body shaking and her eyes wide from the contact. Sure she had made some not-so-subtle hints and remarks toward Kim, but this was taking the biscuit.

Taking a bar of extra sensitive soap from the small shelf opposite Shego, Kim pulled her arm away, leaving her body close to companions. Without saying a word she lathered her hands and replaced the soap, before gently stroking along the rim of Shego's wings, stretching them out behind Shego herself and beside Kim to the tip. She repeated the motion several times, watching tentatively in the corner of her eye at Shego's bowed head. She smiled when she finally heard a sigh of relief. Shego kept her head bowed and her palms against the wall while Kim re-lathered her hands and washed and caressed each feather as tenderly and gently as she could.

Kim got into a rhythm, watching her hands as they slid through the unbelievably soft and sturdy black feathers. This took about 10 minutes, considering Shego's wings were reasonably large. One done, Kim felt a pang of anxiety, what was she supposed to do now? Step out and pretend nothing happened?

Instead Kim re-lathered once more and lightly brushed her fingers across Shego's back, assuming this was a difficult place for Shego herself to reach. She didn't know that as she did this Shego closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to stay calm and to not go rigid under the younger woman's touch. Kim was pleased that Shego made no move to stop her and so began to gently wash her 'friends' back, making sure to keep her hands and gaze above waist level. Her fingertips graced over her previous competitors back and she was rewarded with soft sighs of appreciation.

When her touch reached the place where Shego's wings and back conjoined however, an unexpected pleasured moan filled the comfortable silence of the two woman. She went stiff and Kim stopped her movements, apparently she had reached a sweet spot. Kim grinned to herself as Shego mentally panicked. The pale green, plasma shooting woman was about to mutter an apology and move away when she felt the soft fingertips grace her skin once more. Not expecting Kimmie to make the same 'mistake' again she shuddered and gasped when she felt even more pressure. Her grip on the wall tightened and it took everything inside her not to start bucking her hips back against Kim's as she felt the growing arousal.

Shego was not ashamed to feel such feelings, being surprisingly open minded with such things. Kim on the other hand felt slightly confused and anxious about her own growing arousal as she watched Shego writhe beneath her fingers. Deciding to stop while they still could, Kim lowered her hands down to Shego's lower back before wrapping her arms around her ex opponents waist, careful to link her hands together well above any private place below. Resting her nose and lips gently against Shego's back, Kim closed her eyes and tried to make sense of everything that just happened.

Shego seemed to sense this awkward feeling and placed one of her hands over Kim's, earning her the red haired hero's attention.

"What now, Kimmie?" There was a lot of meaning to that simple question, many more of the same question built within. Kim only had one response however. She tightened her grip around Shego's waist and whispered soothingly.

"Now… we dry ourselves, get changed and go to bed… we're both very tired and some rest will do us good…" Shego nodded softly and smiled. Had the situation been different, she would have commented on the 'drying ourselves' but she felt way too vulnerable naked in Kim's arms. Strangely enough, the feeling wasn't entirely unwelcome.

"You have my pillow and blanket?" Shego had spent the last few nights she had been in the Possible's residence on the floor beside Kimmie's bed, as the guest room had been near enough destroyed by… well, what previous problems they'd faced (Erasers). Shego felt a light chuckle escape from Kim and smiled heartily.

"No need, you deserve a good rest, so you'll be… um, staying in the bed tonight…" Kim blushed and bit her lip, however she'd made the decision and was sticking by it. Shego couldn't help but smirk at Kim's slight stutter, however pleasantly surprised she was at the proposition of sharing a bed with her current cuddle buddy. However she decided she couldn't handle a regretful Kim in the morning.

"You're sure, pumpkin?"

She was answered with a simple but sweet kiss on the cheek as Kim abandoned the shower to change and leave Shego to her thought's. Her rather pleasant, 'time to put these wings to use' kind of thoughts.

Maybe cleaning her wing's wasn't so bad.


	2. Rain

**Shego's Wings**

One-Shot 2 - Protection from the rain

A/N: To the anonymous review: No, I don't know what happens in Fallen Angel. I have to wait for it to be updated, just like everyone else! This is just based off a guess of the ending, hence why I said possibly AU (alternative universe) and AE (alternative ending) to Fallen Angel.

Night was beginning to shift over Middleton, the darkened sky overshadowed with clouds lay peacefully in the evening calm. Shego paced the corridors in a thoughtful coma like state, her mind set and tied to one thing.

Kim was late.

During Shego's stay at the Possible's household she had learned two things. One was to never question the twins when they were being sweet and the other was that Kim arrived home from collage at 6:40pm until stated otherwise. Always. The only time she was ever late was if the buses were running slow and the trains were on strike. Shego hated the thought of her princess waiting in the cold, so she made a quick decision.

She'd meet Kimmie at the bus stop and travel home with her.

Shego smiled at the thought of Kim's grateful look as she pulled up in a nice warm car with a hot mug of coco-moo.

Ok, so Shego didn't have a car, and she was pretty sure she'd frightened Kimmie away from coco-moo since the 'snowed in with Drakken' incident as well as the 'Miss Go' event.

Still, it was a nice thought.

Shego quickly glanced around for her coat, pulling her wings in to fold against her back so they fitted snugly between her shoulder blades. After swiftly grabbing her black long trench coat, she swiped the keys off the side table and slipped out the door.

Kim waited solemnly at the bus station, her simple T soaked through from the heavy rainfall that had hit her right after she stepped out of the collage doors. She hadn't brought a coat as the weather had changed dramatically from the sunny hue that had accompanied her that morning. She stood and glared at the roofless bus station, silently cursing the unpredictable weather and her lousy luck with the buses.

Today hadn't been a good day at all and the only thought that was keeping her from either breaking down into frustrated tears or ripping someone to pieces was the thought of returning home to her Shego.

Kim smiled fondly at the thought.

Ever since their mission ended and the fiasco in the shower had taken place, the two were closer than ever. Shego had agreed to try a legit job and Kim had rewarded her by wiping her crime status clean in an 'accidental' occurrence at the GJ HQ. They were now renting an apartment not far from her mothers, funded by Shego's unnaturally large bank account (much to Kim's disgust) and were also dating…

Kim stopped her thoughts immediately. Were they dating? Sure Shego had taken her to many nice places and they two were a little closer than friends should be, but Shego had never actually asked her out on a date before. At least, she hadn't asked Kim in those exact words…

Kim shook her head quickly. She was way too tired from the taxing day to think about such thoughts. The sooner her bus came the quicker she could go home and rest and…

Kim lifted her head from her hand she had covered her eyes with in an attempt to shield herself from the on slaughter of rain. Only the rain had stopped tormenting her. She turned to her side to see a shivering Shego inches away, clad only in jeans and a spaghetti strapped tank top, smiling warmly and holding out a coat for her.

Well, ok, the big warm smile part was just wishful thinking, Shego looked irritated at the sudden downpour of rain, but nevertheless, she fixed Kim with a sincere small smile and Kim's heart leapt into her throat at the sight of her ex nemesis, soaked through to the bone and willingly handing over to her the one item that would ensure she wouldn't get sick after the ordeal.

"Shego?" Asked a perplexed Kim, gazing up over her to see an outstretched wing, black as night covering her, protecting her from the cold liquid punching down to earth.

Shego grinned, still shivering and shoved the coat into the teens hands, ignoring her protests.

"Put the coat on Kimmie, you've been standing here longer than I have." Shego reasoned, folding her arms over her chest and tucking her other wing tightly to her back. Kim looked at her like she'd suggested the most ludicrous idea she could at a time such as this.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" It took a whole two seconds for Kim's confusion to wear off and for a doe eyed look and great smile to plaster her face. She jumped Shego and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, kissing the woman thankfully on the cheek. She pulled away moments later with a blush, realising her saviour from her exhausting day was none other than the woman she had been thinking about.

Shego brushed off the affection and insisted further.

"Just put the damned coat on and lets go! I'm freezing my tail off here!" Kim giggled at the animalistic pun, and wrapped herself in the thick, warm coat.

"Aren't we gonna wait for the bus?"

"Delay, road collision or something…" Shego smirked at the immediate reaction from Kim, a horrified/alerted look. "No one was hurt, it was on the news earlier.."

"News? Sounds like you're getting domesticated Shego." Kim smirked as they walked, noting the fact that Shego kept her waterproof wing securely in the same spot over Kim's head. Shego scowled at her.

"Not domesticated! Just… getting used to home life again…" Shego said thoughtfully. She really wasn't used to having a place to herself. Not only that, but to share her home with someone equal to herself. Not an employer or his so called henchmen, but an actual person who needed a place to rest like herself without plotting and using her unusual talent to weld together plans of destruction.

Kim, deciding it was too much a touchy subject, decided to leave it at that.

"…You know, you should really be wearing this coat Shego…" Kim said guiltily, glancing up once more to the overprotective wing that had not let a droplet pass to touch Kimmie's perfect structure. "You're already protecting me from the rain."

Shego just shook her head, grinning slightly.

"No one likes a typically unselfish prude pumpkin, now you either wear the damn thing, or I'll drag you home in it." Kim poked her tongue out at this. Shego grinned. "Rough day?"

Kim brightened instantly. Shego was actually showing some empathy and compassion?

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"I'm not blind Kimmie," Kim smiled up at her companion before frowning at Shego's teasing smirk. "You look a state."

Kim bit her lip in a contemplating manner. That was how it always was with Shego. Threat's and banter. There's no sugary sweet sayings or charming compliments. It was either suggestive innuendo's or the playful teasing there always was between them when they used to fight. No one liners. Not like any other person she had dated.

There was that dreaded word again, dating. Was it all just a game to Shego? Just some company to fill the space when she needed?

Kim was snatched out of her thoughts at the feel of something warm. Kim glanced down between them and saw Shego's hand entwining in her own. An action she would've never believed Shego was capable of a year or so back. She looked up to see Shego's sturdy face, squinting against the weather with an irritated expression, glaring at the clouds that seemed to loath them.

Kim smiled and turned back to face in front of her. Of course Shego wouldn't use compliments and words of love and compassion. She was a bad ass, and always would be. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if it took Shego past marriage before she could say 'I love you' to anyone. Kim grinned happily, an extra spring in her step for the rest of the walk. She failed to see Shego's caring glance over her and her soft smile before she twisted her look into one of placid annoyance.

"What's gotten you so riled up?" Shego asked, her brow raised in question. Kim glanced up at Shego's ever present wing and smiled back at her companion, walking closer and snuggling into her side much to Shego's very slight surprise.

"Thanks for the rain-roof…" Kim pointed out, earning her a grin and half shrug from the pale green Goddess beside her.

"No big." Shego laughed at the glare she received for stealing the phrase. "So, since you owe me for this outstanding hospitality, can you do me one thing princess?"

Kim looked nervously up at her captor.

"What?"

"Let me take you out tonight. Cheer you up from your oh so obviously bad day." Shego caught Kim's questioning glance. "You can tell me 'bout it. A date."

Kim was unconscious to her hand tightening around Shego's own, as she was to the dark wing now resting behind Shego along with the other. The rain had stopped.

Finally, the sun shone through the clouds of Kim's exhausting day.


End file.
